Let It Shine
& CANLet It Shine (family.ca)) August 11, 2012 (BET) }}Let It Shine is a 2012 musical television film that premiered on Disney Channel. It features an ensemble cast of Tyler James Williams, Coco Jones, Trevor Jackson, and Brandon Mychal Smith. The film follows a shy, talented musician who pens romantic hip-hop verses only to stand idly by as they're delivered to the girl of his dreams by a proxy, his best friend. The film was directed by Paul Hoen and written by Eric Daniel and Don D. Scott. The Disney Channel Original Movie premiered on June 15, 2012. The first look at it was seen during Disney's Whodunit Weekend on April 13, 2012. The film received critical acclaim and was a ratings success, bringing in 5.7 million viewers. Plot The story unfolds in Atlanta, Georgia, as Cyrus DeBarge and his best friend Kris McDuffy reunite with their childhood friend, teenage singing sensation Roxanne "Roxie" Andrews, whose music label is sponsoring a songwriting contest at a teen club. Cyrus, who writes music under the name "Truth," crafts a heartfelt and contest-winning rhyme about Roxie but to his dismay, his work is mistakenly attributed to Kris. Lacking the confidence to step forward, Cyrus stands by while Kris not only takes credit for the lyrics but ultimately begins to win Roxanne's heart too. Now, it's up to the true poet to overcome self-doubt, seize the opportunity to reveal his authentic self and pursue his dreams. All the while, Cyrus must convince his preacher father that hip-hop music can have a positive message Cyrus and Roxy get to know each other and Roxy says she can talk to him better than she can talk to Kris. Eventually, Cyrus reveals he is "Truth" and wins the grand slam finals, beating Da Bling while revealing to the whole audience that Da Bling wasn't rich like everyone thought, since he saw him riding a taxi cab home. However, after learning Cyrus is "Truth", Roxy is angry she was played, so angry that she slaps him and tells him to stay out of her life. Kris eventually tells Roxy that Cyrus is a good person and only pretended he wasn't "Truth" for Kris, and they didn't try to hurt Roxy; he also says Cyrus is real and that's who she needs to be with. Roxy then goes to church and hugs Cyrus and they become a couple. They sing "Let it Shine" and the film ends. Cast *Tyler James Williams as Cyrus DeBarge, an extremely talented rapper, though he hasn't found his voice yet. *Coco Jones as Roxanne "Roxie" Andrews, Cyrus' and Kris' former classmate and crush. She became a hip hop singer and is tired of the silly gimmicks her agent gives her. She also tries to find her inner voice. *Trevor Jackson as Kris McDuffy is Cyrus' best friend who is mistaken for Truth, the rapping identity created by Cyrus. *Brandon Mychal Smith as Lord of da Bling, Cyrus' rival. *Nicole Sullivan as Lyla *Courtney B. Vance as Jacob DeBarge *Dawnn Lewis as Gail DeBarge *Algee Smith as Da Boss *Robert Bryce Milburn as M.C. Soundtrack The Let It Shine Soundtrack features 13 original songs and was released on June 12, 2012. The tracks were written by top songwriters and producers in the pop and R&B business. Production The movie's soundtrack features 13 original songs by acclaimed music producers/songwriters/performers Rock Mafia, Toby Gad, David Banner, Antonina Armato, Andy Dodd, In-Q, Adam Hicks, Tim James, Demi Lovato, Lindy Robbins, Dapo Torimiro, and Adam Watts. The movie was shot in Atlanta and Marietta, Georgia. The DVD is set to release August 18. Reception The premiere of Let It Shine garnered 5.7 million viewers and is now currently the most watched Disney Channel Original Movie of 2012 and is now also currently the #1 movie of the year across kids 6–11, tweens and teens. In its original airing, the movie was watched by 5.7 million people, the high cable rating of the day, and obtained an adult 18-49 rating of 0.9, second only to Family Guy. The Rap Battle Edition, which aired on June 30, was watched by 2.54 million people. In the UK, the film was watched by 545,000 people. Let It Shine ''was critically acclaimed. The film holds an 84% on Rotten Tomatoes. Trivia *While insulting Cyrus, Bling references to the film "Revenge of the Nerds" and the "Family Matters" character "Steve Urkel". Gallery Let it shine.png|The ''Let It Shine logo References Category:2012 films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Live-action films Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Let It Shine